


También quiero probar.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Relaciones sexuales, un poco de gore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: Se preguntó si Himuro se vería así teniendo sexo con cualquiera o si sólo era con Fukui, una expresión similar a la que ponía cuando jugaba básquet pero a un nivel más apasionado, demostrando lo mucho que disfrutaba ese acto.¿Tan bueno se sentía? Murasakibara tuvo curiosidad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. 

— …… Muro-chin, vayamos por dulces.

Himuro no despegó la vista de la película extranjera que había estado esperando hasta estas horas, en cambio Murasakibara imitaba a una ameba, completamente aburrido a su lado. No entendía nada ya que le daba flojera estar atento a los subtítulos.

— ¿Y qué pasó con los que compraste en la tarde? Se supone que eran suficientes para durar un par de días.

— Mm…… —su enorme cuerpo se desparramó aún más, robándole más espacio al otro. Estaba a punto de expulsar a Tatsuya del sofá.

— Atsushi… —suspiró.

— Es que tenían un sabor nuevo, estaban deliciosos. Te daré a probar uno de los que me compres.

— ¿Tengo que comprarlos yo? Debes controlarte o tus padres no te darán más dinero, además ya es muy noche y no nos dejarán salir de la residencia.

— Mm, puedes convencerlos a todos con tu cara. Las niñas siempre se ponen tontas cuando te ven.

El mayor rió bajito.

— Supongo que gracias por el halago, pero no creo que eso funcione con el vigilante.

— Mmmmg………

— ¡Atsushi! —empujó la rodilla de Murasakibara que ya lo tenía con una nalga fuera del cojín, diciéndole que se fuera a dormir si estaba tan cansado.

No era cansancio en sí, o bueno, Murasakibara podría explicarlo como estar cansado de estar tan aburrido. Siempre tenía sueño, pero no ese tipo de sueño que te obliga a ir a dormir, era más como un modo _stand by_ que esperaba ser roto por algo interesante al menos por un momento. Pero la gente, las cosas, el mundo entero era tan soso. Lo único que hacía un poco la diferencia era derrotar oponentes, sin embargo, la sensación de lo que sea que lo hacía sentir menos aburrido cuando jugaba y ganaba se esfumaba tan rápido que quedaba la duda de si realmente llegó a experimentar alguna emoción.

 _Diversión, disfrute, satisfacción._ Estaría bien conocer un poco de eso.

Los créditos del final empezaron a deslizarse por la pantalla y sus iris rodaron con pereza para ver a Himuro de reojo que ahora tenía el celular en la mano para enviar un mensaje de buenas noches, mostrando una sonrisa distinta a las de siempre al leer las respuestas que recibía. No, probablemente con ver el nombre del remitente era suficiente para producir ese cambio de ánimos en el azabache.

¿Cómo sería sentir lo mismo que ponía a Tatsuya en ese estado?

…

Al terminar la práctica de la tarde siguiente el gigante se acercó tras la espalda de Himuro que terminaba de secarse el sudor, diciéndole para que fueran a la tienda.

— Lo siento, le prometí a Kensuke que saldríamos juntos.

— Siempre estás con él… —cualquiera diría que el menor estaba celoso, así con su usual cara de fastidio acompañada de un mohín.

— Jajaja y él dice que siempre estoy contigo.

— Bueno, no importa, también puede venir con nosotros.

— Solo quieres que también te compre algo, además así dejaría de ser una cita. —Himuro bebió de su botella mientras escuchaban las observaciones de la entrenadora que también les recordó que ya se venía la winter cup. Finalmente Araki les permitió retirarse y el del lunar volvió a disculparse con su amigo— Será otro día, cuando tengas tu propio dinero.

¿Una cita? Si Himuro iba a perder el tiempo (y su dinero) en esa tontería de enamorados no veía que fuera más entretenido que ir por unos dulces. _Estar_ e _namorado_ , algo totalmente ilógico para Atsushi. Apenas se conocieron este año escolar, así que ¿cómo es que esos dos desarrollaron una relación especial y diferente a la suya con Muro-chin?

Fukui no era la gran cosa como jugador y como persona le exasperaba cuando alzaba la voz para regañar a los demás, sobre todo a él. ¿Por qué el generalmente apacible Himuro querría estar con alguien problemático? ¿Acaso se divertía más con él? ¿Fukui en realidad era alguien interesante?

El de pelo morado los vio irse juntos a los vestidores mientras hablaban, y de nuevo la expresión de Himuro lucía diferente.

…

Tres semanas después el equipo se instalaba en el hotel de Tokio donde se quedarían mientras duraba el torneo de invierno. No es que le importara demasiado pero creyó que Tatsuya sería su compañero de cuarto, en cambio en la otra cama estaba Liu Wei desempacando sus cosas.

A Atsushi no le caía ni bien ni mal el chino ese de Malasia, Corea, ¿o era un chino de China? No lo recordaba ni le interesaba hacerlo, solo sabía que no era japonés porque su nombre y su acento eran raritos. Nunca intercambiaron palabras entre ellos y eso es lo que haría todo esto súper aburrido. Al menos con Muro-chin podía charlar de cosas como por qué las gomitas son pegajosas o si era verdad que el agua de los inodoros occidentales corre al revés, temas sin mucha trascendencia que Murasakibara terminaba desviando cuando ya le cansaba hablar de lo mismo, a lo cual el pelinegro sencillamente le seguía la corriente con toda la paciencia del mundo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Muro-chin no va a cenar? Así no crecerá. ¿Puedo comerme su parte?

— No seas tonto. Y sí comió, hace rato llevó su plato arriba. —dijo el capitán tratando de acomodar bien los palillos entre sus enormes dedos. Siempre tenía ese problema al igual que Murasakibara que acabó ideando su propia forma especial de comer, aunque antes Midorima lo reprendía porque según el estirado ese su uso de los palillos era vulgar.

— Mmm…… —el enorme As pareció meditarlo y finalmente se levantó tomando su bandeja, sin embargo Okamura detuvo sus intenciones.

— Si piensas ir a buscarlo mejor déjalo. Es obvio que quiere tener privacidad con Fukui. —y ahora que Atsushi miraba mejor era verdad, el base de Yosen tampoco se encontraba en el comedor— Es normal que quiera pasar todo el tiempo posible con él antes de que los de tercero nos retiremos y ya no se puedan ver en los entrenamientos, además Fukui estudiará en una universidad de aquí al igual que yo y Akita queda muy lejos.

— Pero es tan aburrido sin Muro-chin……

— Ya lo tendrás para ti el año siguiente, no hagas berrinches. Puedes conversar con nosotros.

Murasakibara lo miró, formando una ligera mueca de asco.

— Mejor no, es obsceno que me hables apuntándome con el culo de tu barbilla. —y se fue.

Algunos jugadores de reserva que los miraban en silencio desde la mesa de al lado tosieron el arroz y otros tuvieron que taparse la boca para no reír, mientras Liu continuó su comida ignorándolos completamente. Okamura golpeó la mesa haciendo saltar todos los platos.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, mocoso de primer año?! ¡¡Nadie me respeta!!

— Cállate. —exigió Liu y el capitán lloró más.

Al subir al piso donde se quedaba Yosen el más alto de todos abrió varias puertas buscando a la parejita, solo para darse cuenta de que estaban en la habitación justo al lado de la suya. Desde afuera podía oírse algo de música y Murasakibara no pensó mucho en eso cuando entró.

Fukui y Himuro estaban haciéndolo en una de las camas, usando la música en un volumen moderado como camuflaje para sus impetuosos gemidos así que no lo oyeron abrir. La columna de Kensuke se separaba de la cama al arquearse de gusto cada vez que el del lunar tocaba tan adentro de él y Himuro aprovechó para escabullir las manos bajo su espalda, recorriéndola con dedos confiados que lograban sacudir al más bajo con su simple tacto. Afincó esos dedos a una altura adecuada, elevando el cuerpo del rubio para obligarlo a sentarse sobre el miembro que le estaba dando tanto placer.

El de segundo año le mordió la parte blanda de la oreja, gimiendo directo en su oído antes de repartir fogosos besos bajo éste para luego recorrer la línea del cuello de Kensuke que se marcaba al forzar sus cuerdas vocales jadeo tras jadeo, mientras Himuro lo afianzaba bien con ambos brazos para levantar certeramente sus caderas contra él.

Aferrado a los omóplatos de Tatsuya, el mayor también movía su figura con un ritmo ligeramente ondulante que les causaba increíbles sensaciones al juntar por completo sus cuerpos, y su esfínter le daba un caluroso apretón a Himuro para dejarlo ir y luego recibirlo nuevamente en una embestida tan entusiasta como la anterior. Finalmente, cuando se detuvieron ahogaron el ruido ajeno en un ansioso beso que acabó para dejar que sus pulmones se recuperaran, respirando igual de agotados.

Murasakibara había estado tan concentrado en la expresión de total entrega y lujuria de Himuro que dio un respingo de sorpresa por la exclamación de Fukui, quien se apresuró a agarrar las sábanas revueltas para taparse al haberlo pillado ahí parado como un mirón pervertido, y el rubio no pudo separarse de Tatsuya porque éste lo aferraba aún con un pie metido en su reciente orgasmo, queriendo disfrutarlo el mayor tiempo posible. Cuando su mente por fin regresó a este mundo el azabache detuvo el reproductor de su celular y besó el hombro de su novio, apoyando ahí la cabeza para girarla y ver al intruso.

— Oh, Atsushi. ¿Qué haces ahí?

— Muro-chin no estaba abajo y me aburrí.

— ¡No se pongan a charlar como si nada! ¡¡Lárgate, Atsushi!!

— No seas escandaloso, es molesto…… —el grandote se tapó las orejas mostrando fastidio y Himuro le pidió al número cinco que se relajara, después de todo fue su culpa al no ponerle el seguro a la puerta.

— Está bien. Espérame afuera, Atsushi.

— …… De acuerdo.

El As más joven observó el rostro de Himuro por última vez antes de salir, su expresión había vuelto a la normalidad. Se preguntó si Muro-chin se vería así teniendo sexo con cualquiera o si solo era con Fukui, una expresión similar a la que ponía cuando jugaba básquet pero a un nivel más apasionado, demostrando lo mucho que disfrutaba ese acto.

¿Tan bueno se sentía? Murasakibara tuvo curiosidad, caminando a su cuarto a la vez que se metía a la boca la última empanadita de su plato.

Dentro de la pieza Himuro observaba a Kensuke ponerse la ropa interior mientras farfullaba, aún escandalizado por lo de recién. En cuanto tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama Tatsuya lo atrajo por la cintura para que se acomodaran sobre las almohadas.

— Vamos, no es para tanto. Siendo Atsushi en cinco minutos lo olvidará, cuando mucho se masturbará en la ducha.

— Ahg, no me hagas imaginarlo. —Fukui se removió tratando de buscar una mejor posición, pero se dio cuenta de que la cama no tenía la culpa de su incomodidad. En su mente aún tenía clavados los ojos de Atsushi— ¿Y por qué anda detrás de ti cuando sabe que estás conmigo? Es difícil creer que no lo hace a propósito.

— No lo hace con intención, es muy despistado para eso y se aburre con la misma facilidad que un niño, aunque no es tan sencillo lidiar con él como con alguien de seis años.

— Sí, pero tampoco eres su niñera. No estarán juntos para siempre. —vio la sonrisa jocosa que puso Himuro y se le agrió la cara— ¿Qué?

— Nada, solo se me hace divertido verte celoso.

— Já, ya quisieras… —el más bajo volvió a removerse, cruzando los brazos mientras veía al techo— Aunque… ¿estás seguro de que no se enamoró de ti o algo?

Ahora sí Himuro no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

— Es más probable que vuelvan a existir los dinosaurios.

— ¡Tú qué sabes! Esos ojos, cómo te mira…

— ¿Umm?

Fukui se lo pensó mejor y tal vez sí estaba exagerando.

— No es nada.

Tatsuya dobló el codo en el colchón para apoyar el rostro en su palma y tener una mejor vista de Kensuke, que inclusive con su ceño enojado se veía muy lindo.

— Incluso si de verdad Atsushi llegara a sentir ese tipo de cosas, eres tú a quien amo.

Instantáneamente el color rosa afloró en las mejillas de Fukui que no supo a dónde desviar la mirada. Le daba vergüenza responder con las mismas palabras así que levantó la cara para besar al otro. Tatsuya insistió con varios piquitos hasta que finalmente lo atrapó en un beso de verdad sin posibilidad de escape, logrando que esa mirada tan perturbadora de Murasakibara que le puso el vello de punta poco a poco abandonara la cabeza del rubio.

…

Luego de perder contra Seirin todos regresaron al hotel después de una charla emotiva del capitán que entre lágrimas exageradas anunció su retirada y le dio el título de líder a Himuro, seguido de las serias pero sinceras palabras de felicitación por parte de la entrenadora. Todos a excepción de Tatsuya que se había quedado atrás para hablar con su antigua maestra.

Cuando el del lunar llegó al edificio maldiciendo en sus dos idiomas esperó a que desocuparan el baño del primer piso para que no lo vieran revisarse los golpes de ese hijo de perra de Haizaki, y al terminar su cara lucía dos parches que compró en el camino para cubrir las heridas obvias. La patada en su estómago escocía pero no era insoportable, había pasado peores. De todas formas eso no le quitó las ganas de devolvérsela algún día, lo admitía, era un hombre rencoroso y le jodió tener que contenerse.

Dejando eso de lado se tomó unos minutos frente al espejo para meditar su derrota, sus sentimientos en conflicto con Taiga y cuán duro tendría que entrenar para aspirar a acercarse al nivel de su hermano el año entrante. Acarició el anillo de su collar antes de meterlo dentro de su camisa, la conversación con el pelirrojo había quedado pendiente. También debía disculparse con Atsushi por haberle pegado, a pesar de que el otro se lo hubiera merecido.

No se le antojó comer así que se dirigió a su cuarto, solo deseaba bañarse y recostarse con Kensuke que de seguro iba a preguntar por qué su novio estaba todo magullado.

Cuando Tatsuya giró el pomo y la puerta pulida se abrió con apenas un audible chirrido, la escena que vio fue tan confusa que su cerebro tardó en procesarlo. Podía ver una enorme espalda que vestía el jersey de Yosen y ese cabello violeta fue inconfundible, pero ¿qué hacía Atsushi en su cuarto? En la cama que siempre tenía las cobijas desordenadas porque era en la que él y Kensuke dormían juntos, moviéndose tan fuerte que los resortes chillaban y sosteniendo abiertas a cada lado unas pequeñas y blancas piernas con vello tan claro que parecían lampiñas.

Himuro pronunció su nombre aún desconcertado y Murasakibara se detuvo, giró el rostro para ver quién era y al reconocerlo soltó esas piernas que cayeron como peso muerto.

— Ah, Muro-chin. Llegaste……

— ¿Qué están haciendo…? —no quería que lo que estaba pensando fuera real, debía ser una equivocación. Kensuke no sería capaz. Himuro caminó dentro de la habitación con su ojo visible marcado por la furia, no obstante cuando llegó al lado de esa cama una infidelidad o cualquier otra cosa habría sido mejor que lo que estaba viendo— ¿Qué… es esto…?

— … Mm, quería sentir lo mismo que Muro-chin pero no funcionó… —Murasakibara alejó sus caderas del cuerpo ajeno, de donde salió la sangre acumulada que se unió a la que pintaba las sábanas color crema y que ahora se asemejaban a un lienzo de horror. Ni siquiera había semen, no fue suficiente para experimentar un orgasmo.

— ¡¡Pero qué es lo que hiciste, maldito!!

Murasakibara apenas pudo subirse el pantalón cuando sintió el agarre de Himuro, que con una fuerza descomunal le estrelló la espalda contra el espejo del clóset. Cayó encima de los cristales rotos y ni pudo quejarse cuando los golpes llegaron uno tras otro, tan rápidos que Atsushi no supo dónde colocar las manos para cubrirse.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!

Tatsuya gritaba de cólera sin permitirle dejar de sentir dolor por un solo segundo, y sus gritos fueron lo que alertaron a los demás que se apuraron en ir a ver. Fue impactante descubrir así a Fukui en la cama, sin embargo, Araki trató de reaccionar lo más rápido posible gritándole a Okamura que detuviera la pelea mientras ella corrió donde el rubio, tocándole la muñeca para buscarle el pulso.

— ¡Himuro, ya detente!

— ¡Lo mataré! ¡¡Lo voy a matar!!

El ahora ex capitán también se llevó algunos golpes antes de poder contener a Tatsuya y separarlo del otro. Fue difícil aguantar al número doce así de alterado, hasta que luego de un minuto ya solo respiraba muy agitado. Himuro oprimió sus puños y aspirando hondamente pudo recobrar algo de juicio a pesar de que no estaba para nada calmado. Okamura lo sintió dejar de hacer fuerza.

— Déjame verlo.

El hilo de voz de Himuro le partió el alma a la mitad y el de dos metros le soltó los brazos, quedándose junto a Murasakibara. Himuro se arrodilló junto a la cama viendo con doloroso detalle la historia que contaban las marcas dejadas en Kensuke; su pómulo herido le indicó el puñetazo que recibió Fukui para ser tumbado sobre la cama, su camisa rota y los rasguños y golpes en su abdomen le explicaron que trató de evitar que Murasakibara le arrancara la ropa, y toda la sangre de su entrepierna gritaba la agonía que debió sufrir mientras su propio compañero lo violaba.

Tatsuya apretó los dientes y sus labios tiritaron al tratar de contener las lágrimas. Era duro mirar, pero debía hacerlo. Con dedos temblorosos rozó el cabello de su amado, llevando su triste mirada hacia esos grandes dedos marcados sobre su cuello amoratado y torcido cuando impidieron que Kensuke siguiera gritando que se detuviera, impidiendo que suplicara ayuda, impidiendo que lo llamara a él.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer al saber que Kensuke habría susurrado su nombre con el poco aire en sus labios y él no estuvo ahí para oírlo, para salvarlo. Recordó cuando le dijo que se fuera al hotel sin él porque debía arreglar un asunto con alguien importante, y Kensuke le dijo que estaba bien, que no se tardara demasiado. Debió haberle pedido que se quedara con él o dejar lo de Alex para otro día y acompañarlo.

Le agarró la mano al inerte armador con toda la fuerza de su frustración, sabiendo que nunca tendría perdón. ¿Cómo pudo descuidarlo? Ahora Kensuke no podía ver su arrepentimiento, con sus iris casi girados hacia atrás rodeados de lágrimas y la hemorragia petequial, delatando que sus pulmones fueron obligados a colapsar justo antes de que Atsushi acabara quebrándole las cervicales.

— Tatsuya… —susurró Masako, tocando el hombro del chico para luego cubrir a Fukui con una sábana limpia. Ya había muerto hace rato.

Liu había hecho que los demás del equipo no salieran de sus cuartos y vieran lo que sucedió, bajando para pedir que llamaran una ambulancia y también a la policía. Todavía no sabían qué es lo que pasó exactamente, sin embargo les daba terror tratar de imaginarlo.

Murasakibara quedó sentado en el piso sobándose la cara con molestia, saboreando la sangre que le chorreaba de la nariz y la boca. Perder contra Kagami y Kuroko lo había enfurecido demasiado, más que cuando Akashi lo derrotó en la secundaria, y aunque había querido experimentar una emoción real esta no era la que buscaba. Odiaba perder, lloró de rabia pero no fue suficiente para sacarlo todo, seguía irritado por esa maldita sensación de tener la bilis estancada en el esófago.

Por eso cuando vio a Fukui entrar solo a la habitación contigua lo siguió sin pensarlo, sin pensarlo le dijo que lo hiciera sentir bien así como hacía con Himuro, y cuando el rubio lo mandó a largarse porque no sabía de qué hablaba lo atacó sin pensarlo. Estuvo tan fuera de sí que no recordaba cuándo fue que empezó a ahorcarlo, solo quería que se callara y en algún momento Fukui simplemente dejó de luchar, crujiendo entre sus dedos sin que él se diera cuenta. Tan fácil de romper, qué frágil.

Vio los hombros de Himuro temblar por sus sollozos y le habló, totalmente carente de empatía.

— ¿Qué importa? Igual no estuvo tan bueno, no sé qué es lo que te gustaba…

Fue tan rápido que Okamura no pudo evitar que Tatsuya volteara abalanzándose sobre Murasakibara y el más grande tampoco fue capaz de esquivarlo, sintiendo un agudo dolor antes de que el de tercer año los separara. El pelinegro no forcejeó, prácticamente colgando del agarre de su senpai, cubierto tras su flequillo mientras el llanto no se detenía.

— Él no se merecía esto. Muérete.

Atsushi no lo escuchó. Sus dos metros ocho se tambalearon al ponerse de pie y caminó a la puerta, empujando a Araki con el brazo para que se quitara de en medio al tratar de evitar que él se fuera. Solo pudo llegar al final del corredor cuando cayó de rodillas, viendo borrosamente que pequeñas gotitas rojas empezaron a salpicar alrededor de la mano que tenía apoyada en el suelo. La otra la llevó cerca de su nuca, sacando con esfuerzo de entre sus largos mechones de pelo el pedazo de espejo que le había enterrado Tatsuya.

Al liberar la herida la sangre corrió presurosa mojando el piso y toda su espalda, tiñendo rápidamente su uniforme. Murasakibara observó ese afilado cristal manchado con el mismo líquido rojo antes de dejarlo caer y sonrió mientras poco a poco se le nublaba la vista y el resto de sus sentidos, dejando de sentir ira, dolor, aburrimiento, todo.

— …… Gracias, Muro-chin……


End file.
